


Even Fallen Angels Have Hearts

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: .. Even broken wings can fly. 
Jack is an angel and Pitch has fallen from his grace, but refuses to be alone in the darkness.





	

Jack was an angel,  
with wings as white as snow  
and a heart as pure as gold.  
He smiled and laughed  
and knew nothing of sorrow.  
His heart soared  
and the corners of his lips raised  
as he flew across the world.  
He left happiness in his wake  
laughter in his footprints  
and love in his shadow. 

Pitch had been an angel once, too  
but had fallen as they often do.  
His soul was black  
and his heart was gone  
and he blamed it all on him.  
Now he awoke fear with every step  
horror with every breath  
and his shadow  
oh so dark it was  
even he often feared it. 

Jack did not have a care in the world  
Pitch knew nothing else  
Jack could laugh it all away  
Pitch could only death delay. 

The fallen angel,  
so dark of mind  
looked towards the sky.  
There he found himself an angel  
and decided:  
“I’m gonna take away your light.”

And angels don’t fall gracefully  
when their wings are torn apart.  
They crash towards the ground  
with a sound as thunder,  
and strike it like lightning from their heart. 

Jack had never seen the dark  
before it was all around him  
now he quivered as he looked  
and all he saw was a smile so grim. 

“So now you have me,”  
Jack purred, cause he knew his attacker.  
He had looked down on earth  
and seen his own shadow.  
Never was it alone, always followed by darkness  
and Jack was not afraid.  
“Come take me,”  
he said,  
and barred his chest.  
And so Pitch did.  
Oh he did his best.

He lunged at the boy,  
with all of his might.  
darkness enveloped him  
as dark as the night.  
But through the darkness he saw  
the light inside the boy  
and at once he realised  
even fallen angels can shine.


End file.
